A Family Crisis
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: It has been 9 years since Roy and Ed have seen each other. And in the span of time, 4 little kids have come to be. A black haired, red-brown eyed girl named Robin, a golden haired, blue eyed boy named Seth, and black haired, golden eyed twins named Angelique and Allen. When the kids are kidnapped, will this crisis bring the 3 families together?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY! I'm here! This time with a FMA one-shot! This actually might turn out to be more than one chapter. We'll see. :) Anywho, Edward? :)**

**Edward: What? *reading an alchemy book***

**Me: Put the freakin' book down and do the disclaimers.**

**Edward: No. *goes back to reading***

**Me: *growls***

**Edward: *hums while reading***

**Me: *goes to Ed, takes the book and puts a lit cigarette lighter underneath it* Do the disclaimers or the book burns! :D**

**Edward: Okay! She's doesn't own anything, but the plot and a four OC's! Give me the book back! D:**

**Me: *smiles* Okay. *hands the book back***

**Edward: *holds it protectivly against chest***

**Me: Anyway, please review and enjoy! :D**

_**A Family Crisis**_

It had been 9 years since the last time Roy Mustang and Edward Elric had seen each other. Roy was thinking about how he missed Fullmetal's rants when people called him short, the way he had called Roy, Colonel bastard, and the way Roy never got any work done when Edward was in the room. Roy smiled as he leaned back against his chair. He stretched and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He was remembering all the times that him and Fullmetal had gotten into fights and Hawkeye would have to butt in and get them apart before they ripped each others heads off.

Roy was brought out of his thoughts by a small tug on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and looked down to be met with big, curious, red-brown eyes. He smiled and stood before he kneeled in front of the small girl.

"What is it, Robin?" Roy asked, sweetly.

"Momma says it's time for dinner." the girl said. Roy smiled and ruffled the girls onyx hair that matched his own.

"Alright, baby. Tell her I'll be down in a few. I just gotta finish up some paperwork." he told the girl. She smiled and nodded. She turned and skipped out of Roy's office and down the stairs.

"She's so cute..." Roy said to himself. He stood and continued with the paperwork he was supposed to be completing.

_~o.o.o~_

Edward Elric was sitting out on the porch of his house, thinking about his old friend, Roy Mustang. He couldn't believe it had been 9 years since they had seen each other. It hadn't seemed that long. Edward leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about all the times that him and Roy had gotten into fights and almost ripped each others heads off. Ed smiled slightly at the memory of them yelling at each other about a stupid matter and Riza Hawkeye had gotten in the way and told them both to quit it or she'd shoot them both. Ah, how he missed those days when he was threaten by the strong military woman.

Edward was brought out of his memories by a small tug on his sleeve. His eyes opened and he looked down and into soft, kind, sapphire blue eyes. He smiled and slid off the rocking chair and kneeled by the small boy.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked.

"Granny Pinaku says it's time for dinner." the boy said.

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there in a bit. I just gotta check in with Uncle Al, okay?" Edward told the boy. The boy smiled and nodded before running into the house. Edward smiled as he watched the boy. He stood and grabbed the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother phone number.

_~o.o.o~_

Alphonse Elric jumped slightly at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the called ID.

_Brother :)_

Al smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro." the voice on the other end said. Even if Al couldn't see it, he knew Brother was smiling.

"Hi, Brother. How's everything going there?" Al asked, putting his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting at.

"Pretty good. How's everything in Xing?" the older Elric asked.

"Good. How's Seth?" Al asked. Edward smiled.

"Getting big. How's Angel and Allen?" Ed asked. Alphonse smiled to himself as he watched the said kids play in front of him.

"Good. Obnoxious and adorable." Al answered.

"That's good. Well, I gotta go. Winry's calling for dinner. I was just checking in." Ed said.

"Okay. Bye, Brother." Al said, standing up and heading for the kitchen to help Mai with dinner.

"Bye, Al." Ed said, before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. Al put his phone away and helped Mai cook dinner.

_~a few days later~_

Alphonse jumped at the sudden ringing. He woke up and turned on his bedside lamp. Mai sat up.

"What's going on, Al?" she asked.

"I don't know. My phone's ringing." Al said, reaching for his phone. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Edward. I wonder what's wrong." Mai said, looking over Al's shoulder. Al nodded and answered.

"Al! Thank God you answered!" Al heard Ed say on the other end.

"Brother? What's going on? Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker phone." Al said, putting his phone on speaker so Mai could hear also.

"What's going on, Edward?" Mai asked.

"Seth's gone!" Ed said, obviously freaked.

"What?!" Mai and Al asked at the same time.

"Seth is gone. Winry and I heard a noise in the middle of the night and it woke us. We went to check on Seth and he was gone!" Ed explained, freaking out again. Al heard Winry's voice in the background.

"Brother, give the phone to Winry." Al said. There was silence before Winry's voice came on.

"Al? It's Winry." she answered.

"What was the noise you heard?" Al asked.

"It was a thump and then a slam. Like someone fell or something and then someone slammed a door or a window. When Ed and I went to check, Seth's bed covers were on the floor and his window was open." Winry explained.

Then, Mai and Al heard the exact noise Winry had explained.

"What was that, Mai?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Mai answered.

"Al? What's going on?" Winry asked.

"I'll call you later Winry." Al said, hanging up before Winry could respond. Mai and Al slowly made their way down the hall and towards the twins' room. The door was open. They walked in and Mai gasped and coiled into Al.

The beds were empty, the sheets were on the floor and the window was open.

Angelique and Allen were gone...

**Me: Welp, hope you all liked the first chapter. :)**

**Edward: My kid's gone?**

**Me: Yes. So is Al and Mai's kids.**

**Edward: ... *starts freaking out***

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, please review! :D It keep me going! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo! I'm back with the second chapter of "A Family Crisis" Sorry it took me so long. I was kinda hitting writers blocks. But, anyway, Disclaimers! :D Al?**

**Alphonse: Yes?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimers please? :3**

**Alphonse: Sure. She doesn't own anything but the plot and a few OC's. ^_^**

**Me: Thank you! So, onto the story. Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Alphonse sat on his couch comforting Mai. He couldn't believe it. His kids were gone. Al and Mai both jumped when the phone rang again. Mai picked it up this time and frowned.

"What is it, Mai?" Al asked. Mai handed him the phone. Al looked at it and saw that it was Edward again. Al answered.

"Hello?" Al answered, putting an arm around a crying Mai.

"Al? Why did you hang up on me?" Winry asked.

"Sorry, Winry. But..." Al stopped, trying his best not to start crying.

"But, what, Al? What's going on?" Al heard Edward's voice this time.

"Angelique and Allen are gone." Al said. He heard Edward gasp and then Winry came back on.

"Do you think the same person or people took them?" Winry asked. Al shook his head and held Mai tighter.

"I don't know. Maybe." Al said.

"Hold on. Edward has another call." Winry said, before Al was put on hold.

_~o.o.o~_

Edward took the phone back from Winry.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Fullmetal!" Edward heard Roy say.

"Roy? What the hell are you calling me at 1 AM for?" Ed asked, trying to sound normal.

"Robin, my daughter, she's... she's gone!" Roy said. Ed gasped.

"You too?" he asked.

"What do mean by that?" Roy answered.

"Seth, my son, is gone too. So are Al's kids." Ed explained. Ed heard Roy curse then Hawkeye came on.

"Edward?" she said.

"Hey Hawkeye." Ed said. He heard her chuckle.

"It's not Hawkeye anymore. You can call me Riza." she told him.

"Okay. Riza." Ed said, he was starting to calm down. Riza's calm voice was getting through to him.

"Did you hear a weird noise before you figured out that Seth was gone, Edward?" Riza asked.

"Yes. A thump and then a slam." Ed answered.

"Same as us. Let me guess. When you went in there, the covers were on the floor and the window was open?" Riza said. Ed nodded.

"Yeah. Same with Al. What's going on, Riza?" Ed asked, sinking into the couch.

"I don't know. Try to get some more sleep. Tell Alphonse and Mai to meet with you guys in Risembowl. Then, I want you four to come to Central. Understood?" Riza ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Ed said.

"Good. Bye, Edward." Riza said before hanging up. Ed pressed a button and got back on the phone with Al.

"Hey Al." Ed said.

"Hi, Brother. Who was the other call?" Al asked.

"Roy. Their daughter's gone too." Ed told Al.

"Oh dear. What did Roy say?" Al asked.

"Not much. Riza got on the phone. She told me to tell you to try to get some more sleep, then in the morning, come to Risembowl. Then, all of us will go to Central and meet up with them." Ed told Al.

"Okay. Good night, Brother." Al said.

"Good night, Al." Ed answered before hanging up. He looked at Winry and saw she was trying to hold back tears. Ed stood and wrapped her in a hug. She broke down right there and started crying. Ed kissed the top of her head and held her tight against his chest. He looked down to see Pinaku standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Go to bed, Edward." she told him. Ed nodded and steered Winry towards their bedroom.

_~a few days later~_

Edward, Alphonse, Pinaku, Winry, and Mai were all headed to Central on the train. Mai and Winry were sitting together and were talking in low tones. Edward and Alphonse were sitting together. Ed was leaned on Al and both were asleep. Pinaku was watching over all of them, making sure no one else disappeared.

As the train pulled into the station, Edward and Alphonse woke up. Both stretched and stood. Mai and Winry stood also. All of them walked out. Ed and Al in the front, Mai and Winry in the middle, and Pinaku at the back.

Once off the train, they met up with Roy and Riza Mustang. Roy looked pale and has dark rings under his eyes. Riza looked just as tired, but had put make-up on to cover up the dark rings and the paleness.

"Hello." Riza said, keeping her voice level and sounding like the demanding military woman she was.

"Hello, Miss Riza." Winry said. Riza smiled.

"Riza. Call me Riza." Riza said. Winry smiled back and walked over to Riza. Riza knew what she needed and wrapped her arms around Winry and hugged her. Riza opened and arm and looked to Mai. Mai started crying and ran into Riza's comforting embrace. Ed watched with a small smile. He knew that Riza could keep the situation under control. And she was. Ed walked over to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like crap, Roy." Ed said, plainly.

"I feel like crap..." Roy replied, taking a hand out of his pocket and running it over his face. Ed patted Roy on the shoulder.

"We'll get them back, Roy. I swear. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get them back." Ed told Roy. Roy looked over at Ed and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Fullmetal. That made me worry a bit less." Roy said. Ed smiled.

"Anytime." Ed told him.

Once Mai and Winry were calmed down, all seven of them started walking towards the city. While on the way, Ed, Al and Roy talked about meaningless things and Winry, Mai and Riza talked about the raising of children. Pinaku was at the back, guarding them all. They all went to to Riza and Roy's house to talk last nights events.

_~o.o.o~_

Four kids sat in a dark room, huddling together for warmth, protection, and comfort. They jumped and huddled closer as the door to the concrete room opened and four figures stood in the doorway. The tallest of the four walked forward and grabbed the little blonde haired boy that was at the front. He screamed and tried to fight the figure. The man that had grabbed him, threw him and the boy hit the far wall, crumpling to the ground, unconscience. The two black haired, golden eyed kids shrieked and held onto each other more.

"Stupid child..." a womans voice said. The three still conscience children looked to the doorway as the only woman in the group. She walked into the room and waved her hand. The other two figures flicked a light switch and a light flickered on. The three children finally got a look at their captors.

The woman was tall, but was wearing heels that made her even more tall. She had long blonde hair and pitch black eyes. Her glare could paralyze even the most hard hearted man. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her curves and she had all the bumps in all the right places. She crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight.

The tall man had long pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was only about a foot taller than the woman, when the woman had heels on, of course. His face was chisled and it was hard with anger. His eyes were cold and restrictive. He stood next to the woman and crossed his arms.

The two other figures stepped forward and smiled evilly. They were two boys. They were only about 16 or 17 yet they had the evil look in their eyes that scared the kids. The boys had short bright red hair that defyed gravity and matching bright red eyes.

The children curled into each other and stared at the four people in fear.

Where were their parents?

**Me: Welp, that was the chapter. :3 Hope everyone liked it.**

**Al/Ed: *freaking out***

**Me: Uh... guys. Calm down...**

**Roy: *passes out***

**Riza: *catches Roy and sighs***

**Me: *facepalms. grabs Ed's hand and drags him out of the room to somewhere quiet. comes back* Anyway, please review! They help! :D**


End file.
